Helpless
by SweetCherryLove
Summary: the team mets a girl with a few problems that she doesn't want to solve. Hurting one team member in particular. and Author's notes: it is 3 am and i can't sleep so i just wrote this and i hope that this is a good story. Please read and review.
1. Characers

Helpless

__

Characters 

----------------------------------------------------------

****

Name: Veronica Jasmine Dominguez

Age: 16

Race: Hispanic

Relationship status: Not in a relationship

Occupation: New girl working at Racer's Edge

Style: Urban and Street

Piercings: 3 in each ear, 1 cartlage in right ear, 1 in belly button

Tattoos: ethnic design on left hipbone, bird on right shoulder, Sun on the small of her back. Cross on inner left wrist. Picture of and angel on inner right wrists. 

Scars: multiple scars on legs and inner arms, long scar extending bottom of right ribcage to around left side of bellybutton (Faded a little bit).

Hair color :Rich deep red

Eyes : deep brown almost black

Body: tall and lean, long legs, perfect tan Carmel color, big ass, full lips. 36 c-cup.

Problems: Abusive Family, addicted to X. Suffers from manic depression and doesn't take the given pills, doesn't like to feel. 

Everyone else is the same. Jesse is pretty much recovered. Vince is still the same coyote. Brian is back and there are no hard feelings. Letty and Dom are same as always. Leon is just Leon. The trans lived and the rivalry is still on but Tran is scared of Dom off the track so it isn't so cocky any more.


	2. Chapter 1

Helpless

__

Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------

****

Dom and Vince walk into Racer's edge to pick up a tank of NoS for the race tonight. Harry walks up from the back of the store to greet them.

"Hey Boys, what's going on?" Harry asked shaking Dom's hand and nodding at Vince. "We need a tank of NoS for tonight." Dom told the old man smiling. "Alright boys we can fix you up." Harry told them walking to the counter, motioning for them to follow him. "Boys meet Veronica our new shop girl, she will get you all set up," Harry told them. Introducing them to what Vince thought had to be one of the most beautiful creatures he had every saw. There she was walking around the corner of the register. Wearing a pair of tight black bootleg jeans, and a white tank top with "GOT NITRO?" across the front. Her frame was tall and thin but her curves gave her an extra shape which defiantly wasn't needed but was sexy as hell. Harry looked at her as she came around the corner, "play Nice" he told her smiling and left them alone. She looked up at Dom and Vince, "Hi I'm Veronica,' she said. Her voice flat, her eyes empty. Dom looked over at Vince who had obviously noticed this also. 

"what can I get for you" she asked pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. " We need a tank of NoS," Dom told her, trying to ignore the emptiness in her face. "Aight what size?" she asked walking over to the NoS display. "I need that one" Dom said pointing at one of the smaller, thinner tanks. "Alright" she told him, "Will that be all?" she asked him. "uhh, Yea" Dom said looking over at Vince who was entranced by Veronica. "alright" she said giving a small smile looking over at Vince. 

"I'll be right back with that for you" she told them and wandered back into the storage room. She reappeared a few minutes later carrying a tank and walked over to the register. She started to ring it up. She looked over at Dom, "your name?" she asked. "Dominic Toretto," he told her. "alright" she said, and typed in a few more things before she asked "you want this on your tab?" she looked at Dom in the eye once again. "yea" Dom said once again surprised by the emptiness in her eyes. "Alright" she said putting the receipt in the bag with the tank and handing it to Dom. "Have a good race" she said smiling a real smile at him. And turned around looking for something under the counter. Dom turned around pulling Vince out with him as the went into the car. The ride home was silent except for the blaring of Ludacris from the stereo.

Vince waited in the car a few moments after they reached the house just thinking about her. Dom went ahead and headed inside the house and went to find Jesse. "Jess!?!" Dom yelled from the living room. "What?" Jess yelled down the stairs from his room. "I need you." Dom yelled back. "Well then come up here!" Jess yelled back down to him. Dom started up the stairs to go talk to Jesse. He figured Jesse's chest was bothering him again, so he didn't argue. He reached Jesse's room, and saw Jess sitting at the computer in his room. "Hey Jess," Dom said walking up to the other man. "hey" Jesse turning around to look at Dom, "what did ya need?" he asked. "I need you to get info on a new chick" Dom said handing Jesse the receipt. "Veronica Dominguez?" Jess asked reading the receipt. "yea" Dom told him and went back out the door and to see Letty.

*Meanwhile outside*

Vince went to join Leon in his game of Basket ball. Trying to get his mind off of Veronica. "Damn, she was fine" he thought smiling as he sunk a basket in the hoop.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok help I'm stuck this is as far as I can think besides Jesse finding out all the info on Veronica but I don't know how to set that up so. I'll stop right here. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. Review and tell me what to do or Email me @ **cherryblowpop@hotmail.com**

****

Thanxs for reading!!!

Luv,

Me 


	3. Chapter 2

Helpless

__

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------

***At Racer's Edge***

"Veronica, Come back here for a second" Harry yelled from the back of the store. Veronica excused herself from her customer then headed over to the counter and took a drink of her Coke. Then headed back to where Harry was. "what do you need?" She asked Harry. Harry turned around, two huge tanks of NoS where sitting on the table behind him. " These were just ordered in by Brian O'Connor I need you to deliver them about now." Harry told her handing her the keys to the truck. "Aight" she told him smiling. 

That was her outlet. Driving. She could feel nothing but the rush she liked that. The feeling she could die any second, she loved that feeling. She put the keys into her pocket and went to pick up one of the tanks of NoS. She carried it out to the truck bed with ease and went back into the store to grab the second tank. She carried it back to the back of the truck and shut the bed cover.

"Alright Harry," she said "Now where do I deliver these to?" she asked excited to get a break from working. "Toretto's house, the address is in the computer" Harry told her going back to helping a customer.

"aight," she said smiling and went back over to the counter and got the address.

*Meanwhile inside the Toretto house*

"Dom!" Jesse yells from his room. Dom looks over at Letty who is sprawled out over the bed laying on her stomach sleeping peacefully. He leans down and kisses her forehead lightly and walks out of the room closing the door. He walks over to Jess's room, "what you got Bro?" Dom asked looking at Jess. Jess looked over his shoulder at Dom, 

" Veronica Jasmine Dominguez, Born: February 14th 1986, Mom : Kathleen Miranda Dominguez, father: unknown. Step Father: Joe Andrew Gillespie. Siblings: Brother: Andrew, age 28, currently serving Life for Second degree Murder of his Girlfriend, Sister: Megan would be 25 but OD at age 19, Brother: Travis, age 22, tattoo artist, brother: Devon, age 19, wanted for Boosting shit load of Cars. Miss Veronica, was in and out of Foster care her whole life, till age 14 when she legally emancipated herself. Spent two years in Juvie for possession of multiple illegal substances and concealed weapons. Has Manic depression but hasn't fill prescription since ever. And a shit load more if you want to hear it" Jess told Dom handing him papers. "Shit!!" was all Dom would say and he punched the wall.

Jess looked over at Dom, "Dom what's up with this chick?" Jess asked wondering what was going on with this chick and why Dom was so pissed. "Nothing Jess, Nothing" Dom said rubbing his head. "Alright" Jess said and went back to screwing around on his computer. Dom walked down the stairs to see Brian and Mia cuddled up on the couch. Mia looked up to at Dom, "hey Dom what's going on?" she asked seeing something was wrong. "Nothing Mia, Just shit," Dom told her. Right about then they heard a car pulling up to the house. They got up to see what Brian got up and went over to the door followed by Dom. They stepped outside to see a Racer's edge truck parking in the driveway.

Vince and Leon had stopped playing basket ball and were heading over to the truck. And then out stepped the lovely Veronica, Vince stopped dead in his tracks. Dom looked over at Vince. ~Shit~ was all he could think. Vince was into this girl. How was he supposed to tell Vince about this girl?

She started over towards the porch, "hey, I'm looking for Brian O'Connor" she said reaching the porch. "Those my tanks?" Brian asked smiling. "Depends" she snapped at him "you Brian O'Connor?" Brian looked at her, "yea I'm him" he told her. She handed him a pad "Sign here" she said after signing off on it and went to go grab the tanks. Vince came up to her at the truck, 

"So Veronica what you got here?" Vince asked her as she lifted up the bed cover. "She handed him a tank of NoS and picked up the other one and shut the bed cover and started back to the house. She looked over her shoulder to see Vince staring at her ass. "stop staring at my ass if you want to keep your balls, " she told him and then stepped up the stairs giving the tank to Dom and taking the pad from Brian. "Here " she said handing Brian a copy of the delivery form. She turned and walked away only to yell back at Vince "Second Warning stop staring at My ass" She told him as his eyes followed her every movement. He turned around seeing that he had been caught again as pulled out of the driveway and left.

"Yo, Vince I Need to talk to you for a second" Dom said after she had left. "Aight" Vince said setting down the tank he had been carrying. 


	4. Chapter 3

Helpless

__

Chapter 3

****

Authors notes: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever but I got busy at work and all that shit. And just haven't had time, or I had like major block. So any wayz here's the story

--------------------------------------------------

****

"Yo, Dom what's up?" Vince asked, walking with Dom in to the backyard. Dom looked over at Vince. How the hell am I supposed to tell him bout this chick? He asked himself. "Vince, I got some info, on Veronica, and it ain't good bro." Dom told him. "what kind of shit she got?" Vince asked looking pissed off. Dom looked over at him, "Basically, she ain't taking the Drugs she's supposed to and is taking a shit load of drugs she ain't supposed. Concealed weapons. Spent 2 years in Juvie on multiple counts. And she's 16." "Shit" was all Vince could say. Dom patted Vince on the back and went back side the house to check on Letty who had slept through everything. Vince just stood outside thinking. Shit!! she's only 16 and she got all this shit wrong!!! I can't fucking be falling for her!! Damn Vince thought. And before he knew it he was beating the shit out of the large oak in the back yard. Pounding his fists into the tree not feeling the pain. Not feeling anything, till reality hit him and all he knew was he had to destroy something. Seeing the Picnic table Vince flung at it taking out all his anger. The picnic table flung over onto the grill causing a huge bang. 

*Inside the house*

Letty jumped awake at the sound. Dom immediately knew it Vince and started down the stairs followed by Letty. They got downstairs to see Mia rushing out the back door and Brian kind of standing off the side. Dom rushed past Brian and out the door. There he saw Vince standing in shock off to the side of the overturned Picnic table. Mia was standing there shocked looking at Vince. Vince looked over at me, "Dom, Man I'm sorry," he said. Lifting his hands up. Showing that his knuckles were torn up from the boxing session with the tree. Letty rushed over to Vince. "V, baby?" Letty asked worried looking him over. Taking his hands into hers. "What did you do, Vince?" she asked him looking him in the eye. All she could see in his eyes was pain and sorrow. Letty took him into her arms and led him into the house. Letty quietly took V into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. She just looked at Vince. Something was definatly wrong. She and Vince had always been so close. They could always tell when something was wrong. She took one of his hand and gently ran it under some water. She didn't say anything to him. "I don't know what I'm doing Let" he said in a whisper. Letty wrapped her arms around him in a protective manner. "It'll all work out baby, I promise," Letty told him with a smile. Now let's get you cleaned up okay Bro?" she told him pulling away seeing the pain had faded a little bit. Letty cleaned him up and took him back out side. Dom had picked the table back up and Mia was pulling the grill back to it's original place. Vince went over to Dom and pulled him into a hug. The separated and V looked him in the eye. "Sorry Bro, I just had to ya know." Vince said trailing off. Dom patted his back, "Why don't you go out and take a drive for a while? You know get your mind off Shit" Dom told him, more as an order then a suggestion. Vince climbed out of his car and peeled away. 

Letty turned to Dom, " You mind telling me why My V is Knocking tables over?" Letty asked him, knowing Dom knew the answer.

"Later Let," Dom told her giving her a glare. Letty looked back over at him, "NO Dom NOW." she told him in an equally stern voice. Mia took this as her time to exit and slip back into the house where Brian was staring out the window. Mia pulled him up to there bedroom where she turned up the music and pressed herself into Brian's chest. Brian knowing that Mia had no clue what was going on and it was scarring her just took her into his arms, and held on to her tightly.

*Meanwhile outside*

Dom looks over at Letty, "I Said Later" he told her, in his just leave it tone. Letty looked over at him, "NO, Dom, NO, I want to know why my Vince is hurting so much he can't stand it! So your are going to tell me right now. Not later, NOW." Letty told him in an equally harsh tone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay ppls I know shitty chapter but like I said major block s please don't flame me that hard. I'll try to write more later but pleaseeeee REVIEW!!!

__


End file.
